Twinkle Humming
Twinkle Humming (トゥインクルハミング To~uinkuru Hamingu?) is Cure Twinkle's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 4. Description She inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She places her hands near her hips to make the star on her belt shine. When she says "Kirakira, hoshi yo!", the stars flies up into the sky and grows bigger. As she stays "Twinkle", she catches a point of the star and sends it rolling towards the enemy as she says "Humming". The stars traps the enemy and after it explodes, Twinkle says "Gokigen'you". Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Twinkle: キラキラ！星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・ツインクル・ハミング！ Cure Twinkle: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, hoshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua To~uinkuru Hamingu! Cure Twinkle: Gokigen'yō! English Cure Twinkle: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Stars! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming! Cure Twinkle: Farewell! Full Moon Humming Full Moon Humming (フルムーンハミング Furu Mūn Hamingu?) is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Luna Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Description She inserts her Luna Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a crescent moon with the yellow light on the rod. The crescent moon then bursts into a full moon to shield against any attacks. Twinkle can also push the moon forward to knock the enemies away. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: ルナ！ Cure Twinkle: きらきら、星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・フルムーン・ハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Runa! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, hoshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Furu Mūn Hamingu! English Cure Twinkle: Luna! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Stars! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Full Moon Humming! Meteor Humming Meteor Humming (ミーティアハミング Mītia Hamingu) is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Description She inserts her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a large star with small stars surrounding it with the yellow light on the rod. The small stars and the large star begin to spin rapidly and shoot up into the sky to become multiple stars and crash down on the enemy like a meteor. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: シューティングスター！ Cure Twinkle: キラキラ、流れ星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・ミーティア・ハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle:Shūtingu Sutā! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, Nagareboshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Mītia Hamingu! English Cure Twinkle: Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Meteor Humming! Galaxy Chorus Galaxy Chorus (ギャラクシーコーラス Gyarakushī Kōrasu?) is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Premium Galaxy Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. It is first used in episode 42. Description She inserts her Premium Galaxy Dress Up Key into the center keyhole of the palace and turns it, which causes the star emblem to blink in the palace's balcony. She turns the dial once and the symbol shines again. She says the first part of the incantation as a lace circle appears and turns into a small galaxy. Twinkle then twirls her finger as a trail of stars follows with each motion of it as she announces the attack name. A large storm of stars rains down from the galaxy onto the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle:ギンガ！ Cure Twinkle: シャランラ！銀河よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・ギャラクシー・コーラス！ Romaji Cure Twinkle:Ginga! Cure Twinkle: Sharanra! Ginga yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Gyarakushī Kōrasu! English Cure Twinkle:Galaxy! Cure Twinkle: Shalanla! O Galaxy! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Galaxy Chorus! Trivia *This is the second attack to have the word "Twinkle" in it, following Twinkle Diamond. *This is the second attack to have a word "Meteor", after Fortune Meteor Shower. *This is also the attack that produced shield. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attack Category:Attack Category:Power